drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dragoran
|Verbreitung = Luftraum über Kanto (Routen 1-4, 6-8, 10-19, 21-25), Einall (Drachenstiege, Versteckte Lichtung auf Router 18), Alola (Beschwerlicher Pfad) |Zugehörigkeit = Typ: Drache/Flug Ei-Gruppe: Wasser 1, Drache |Färbung = Orange |Maße = 2,2 m |Werk = Pokémon }}Dragoran (Japanisch: カイリュー Kairyu) sind Drache/Flug-Pokémon aus der ersten Generation. Es entwickelt sich auf Level 55 aus Dragonir. Aussehen Im Gegensatz zu ihren Seeschlangen-artigen Vorentwicklungen sind Dragoran typische westliche Drachen, jedoch besitzen sie sehr kleine Flügel und einen aufrechten Körperbau. Im Gegensatz zum in der gleichen Generation erschienenen Glurak, welches kein Drache-Pokémon ist, wirkt Dragoran niedlicher, da es rundlichere Formen und ein freundlicheres Gesicht hat. Mit Glurak teilt es sich auch das Farbschema, jedoch ist seine Haut etwas heller. Dragorans Entwicklung und die starken Unterschiede zu seinen Vorentwicklungen scheinen die Legende der Imugi aus der koreanischen Mythologie oder des Kiao aus der chinesischen Mythologie wiederzuspiegeln, da es sich bei beiden um Schlangen handelt, die im hohen Alter zu Drachen werden. Verhalten Dragoran verbringen den Großteil ihres Lebens im Wasser, obwohl sie auch in der Lage sind, sich an Land fortzubewegen oder zu fliegen. Dabei sind sie laut Pokédex so schnell, das sie in nur 16 Stunden die Welt umrunden können, was bedeuten würde, das sie eine Geschwindigkeit von über 2500 km/h, also mehr als das doppelte der Schallgeschwindigkeit, erreichen können. Außerdem sollen ihnen Stürme im Flug nichts ausmachen, was ihnen den Titel Inkarnation der Meere einbrachte. Diese Pokémon sind so intelligent wie Menschen und außerdem sehr gutherzig. Sie retten häufig versinkende Schiffe und Schiffbrüchige. Ein solcher Schiffbrüchiger berichtete, dass er zu einer Insel gebracht wurde, auf der nur Dragoran leben. Trotz seiner gutherzigen Natur hat die Geduld eines Dragoran auch Grenzen, und wenn man es verärgert, schlägt es in seiner Wut alles kurz und klein. Dies spiegelt sich darin wieder, dass es Drachenwut und Wutanfall erlernen kann. Zweiteres war in der zweiten Generation die Spezialattacke seiner Entwicklungslinie, kann aber inzwischen von sehr vielen Pokémon erlernt werden. Anime Seinen Erstauftritt im Anime hatte Dragoran in der Folge "Der geheimnisvolle Leuchtturm". Die Protagonisten kommen hier an einen Leuchtturm, in dem der Pokémonforscher Bill lebt. Er hat die Gesänge des größten bekannten Pokémon aufgenommen und spielt diese ab, um das Pokémon zu sich zu rufen und zu erforschen. Anhand der Gesänge vermutet Bill, dass es sich um das einzige seiner Art handelt, und es sich darum einsam fühlt und Freunde sucht. Tatsächlich erscheint die Silhouette eines gigantischen Pokémon und nähert sich dem Leuchtturm. Jedoch wird das Pokémon von Team Rocket angegriffen, woraufhin es den Leuchtturm beschädigt und wieder verschwindet. Die Protagonisten erfahren so nie, mit welchem Pokémon sie es zu tun hatten. An der Silhouette erkennt man aber, dass es sich um ein übergroßes Dragoran handelt. Dragorans Gesänge in der Folge erinnern stark an Walgesänge. Die Handlung erinnert an die Kurzgeschichte "Das Nebelhorn" von Ray Bradbury, in der das Nebelhorn eines Leuchtturms einmal im Jahr ein prähistorisches Monster, vermutlich einen Plesiosaurier, aus der Tiefe des Meeres anlockt. Bei diesem handelt es sich um den letzten Überlebenden seiner Art, der seit Millionen von Jahren nach einem Artgenossen sucht. Diesen scheint es in dem Nebelhorn gefunden zu haben, dessen Klang seinem Ruf gleicht. Wie Dragoran greift auch das Monster den Leuchtturm an, nachdem das Nebelhorn ausgeschaltet wurde. In späteren Anime-Folgen kommen oft normal große Dragoran vor, die meist Trainern wie Siegfried oder Dragan gehören. Galerie Dragoran_Pokkén_Tournament.png|Dragoran in Pokémon Tekken Datei:Dragoran_PokémonOlympics.png|Artwork aus einem japanischen Pokédex-Buch Dragoran_Shiny.gif|Ein schillerndes Dragoran (3D-Spielmodell) Dragoran_Skelett.png|Das Dragoran-Skelett aus Septerna City Dragoran_Kaskade.png|Dragoran setzt Kaskade ein, um einen Wasserfall zu bezwingen Datei:Rj-palmer-rjpalmer-museum-statues-wip-001.jpg|Konzeptskizzen für Meisterdetektiv Pikachu Trivia *Dragorans englischer Name Dragonite könnte sich von "Draconit", einem Namen des Drachensteins. *Dragoran gehören zu den Pokémon, die am längsten brauchen, um ihre letzte Entwicklungsstufe zu erreichen. *Dragoran ist das Signaturpokémon von Siegfried. In der ersten Spielgeneration besitzt er eines davon, in der zweiten gleich drei, wobei alle drei unter Level 55 sind, also logischerweise noch Dragonir sein müssten. *Dragoran ist das stärkste nicht legendäre Pokémon der ersten Generation und besitzt dermaßen hohe Statuswerte, dass es zu den von Fans geprägten "Pseudo-Legendären Pokémon" gezählt wird. *Im Museum von Septerna City in der fünften Spielgeneration ist das Skelett eines Dragorans ausgestellt. *In der ersten Generation wird es im Pokédex als WASSER-Pokémon bezeichnet, obwohl es nicht diesem Typ angehört. Dies scheint sich nur auf seinen Lebensraum zu beziehen. *Im SNES-Spiel "EarthBound", das vom selben Entwicklerstudio wie Pokémon stammt, gibt es ein Item namens "Bag of Dragonite". Laut einem angeblichen Interview mit dem Entwickler des Spiels, Shigesato Itoi, ist dieses es eine Anspielung auf Dragoran, dessen englischer Name Dragonite ist. Jedoch könnte es sich dabei auch um ein Gerücht halten, das durch das EarthBound-Wiki verbreitet wurdeStarmen Forum: The Bag of Dragonite and the Pokémon reference. *In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate wird Dragorans Geist durch ein riesiges Glurak verkörpert. *In Pokémon Tekken bildet Dragoran ein Helfer-Team zusammen mit Victini. *Eine Promo-Karte des Pokémon Sammelkartenspiels nennt das Pokémon fälschlicherweise "Dragonit", vermutlich als falsche Übersetzung seines englischen NamensPokéwiki: Dragonit (Wizards Black Star Promos 5). *In Meisterdetektiv Pikachu kommt Dragoran nicht vor. Jedoch gibt es Konzeptbilder für eine Museums-Szene, auf denen eine Statue von Dragoran und Dragonir im Stil der römischen Laokoon-Gruppe zu sehen istArtStation - Detective Pikachu-Museum, RJ Palmer. thumb|Der Artikel aus Nintendo Power *Laut einem Artikel der Nintendo Power Ausgabe von April 1999 kann man Dragoran zu Yoshi entwickeln. Dazu muss man ein Dratini von der Roten Edition auf die Blaue Edition tauschen und dort bis Dragoran entwickeln. Dann tauscht man es zurück und gibt ihm auf der untersten Ebene der Azuria-Höhle einen Feuerstein, um es zu entwickeln. Dabei handelte es sich allerdings nur um einen Aprilscherz des Magazins. Siehe auch *Dragoran im Pokéwiki Einzelnachweise pl:Dragonite Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Pokemon Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Wasserdrachen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in Kartenspielen Kategorie:Drachen in Anime & Manga Kategorie:Drachen in Rollenspielen